Only once
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: El amor te enceguece tanto, que llega a doler: algunas veces de manera emocional; otras, mental. Pero debes estar realmente enamorado para que te duela desde el interior de tus entrañas, hasta hacerse notorio fuera de ellas. "Los niños, la gente, la sociedad; todos eran crueles. Pero tú no."
1. Sweet agony

**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Daze no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **En un futuro será rating "M", porque se dará lugar a temas muy fuertes.

**Summary: **Entonces, ése día, Kido Tsubomi aprendió que no podría conseguir lo que jamás le perteneció, por más que lo intentara._"Sólo por un segundo, me encantaría estar tan presente en tu corazón como lo está Ayano."_ El amor te enceguece tanto, que llega a doler: algunas veces de manera emocional; otras, mental. Pero debes estar realmente enamorado para que te duela desde el interior de tus entrañas, hasta hacerse notorio fuera de ellas".

* * *

**Only once**

_Sweet agony_

* * *

Lloró, lloró todo lo que pudo, hasta quedar tan deshidratada que las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

El cuchillo ensangrentado que sostenía en su mano derecho cayó al suelo; ya no poseía la capacidad física para sostenerlo. Su vida se extinguía.

Su cabello verde despeinado: cubierto con aquél líquido viscoso carmesí, notoriamente sucio con tierra, diminutas piedrecillas, pasto y hojas. Sus ojos azabaches que hace tan poco tiempo eran llenados por la felicidad ahora se encontraban apagados, con sus pupilas dilatadas; las escleróticas rojizas e hinchadas. Semidesnuda, sólo con un pequeño sostén y unas bragas abrigándola del frío del invierno. Su cuerpo notoriamente deteriorado, cubierto con moretones y cortadas que ella misma se había dado el tiempo de hacer.

Dolían, mucho, pero no tanto como su corazón, deshecho desde el fondo.

Dirigió sus ojos hasta sus muñecas, de las cuales de pronto la sangre dejó de fluir. Escuchó gritos, chillidos, sollozos. Pero ella no veía de quién o quiénes se trataba. Su ceguera se lo impedía y, desde hace un tiempo, dejó de reconocer las voces de todo aquél que alguna vez conoció.

Excepto de él, quién no se encontraba allí, rogando porque se aferrase al diminuto pedazo de vida que le quedaba.

Todos estaban allí, menos quién le importaba. Todos estaban allí, menos _Kano Shuuya._

_._

"—_Me pregunto, ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado verdaderamente de mí? _

—_Claro; cuando no estoy ocupado."_

* * *

_«La muerte sólo tiene importancia en la medida en que nos hace reflexionar sobre el valor de la vida. »_

—André Malraux.

* * *

_._

_**Notas de la autora:** _Well, no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo pedir disculpas por no actualizar mis otras historias. Es culpa mía por no querer sentarme ni diez minutos para plasmar mis ideas. orz

En fin; espero que les haya gustado esta corta introducción a mi nuevo fic. _  
_

_—R**.** _


	2. Psychosis syndrome

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Daze no me pertenece.

**Summary** [del capítulo]: "Los niños, la gente, la sociedad; todos eran crueles. Pero tú no."

La música recomendada para escuchar durante la lectura del capítulo es _**Psychotic Len's Love Song**_ o _**YandeLenka**_; como ustedes prefieran llamarle.

Aclaración: narrado desde el punto de vista de _**Kido**_.

* * *

**Only once**

_Psychosis syndrome_

* * *

Sigo sin poder recordar cuándo perdí mi visión. Si me preguntaran por la fecha exacta, no tendría la capacidad para responder. Aunque, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que he perdido, yo diría cinco años. Ciertamente cercano a la época en que yo sólo contaba con diecisiete primaveras y una muy mala actitud.

Vagos y borrosos pensamientos llegan hasta mi cerebro al tener plasmado en mi mente aquél período. Tal vez sea por lo repulsivo que me parece a mí hoy en día algo tan efímero como la felicidad. Un sentimiento _curioso. _Un sentimiento que se va tan rápido como viene.

La capacidad de _regresar_ a mis horribles y vomitivos recuerdos felices me ha sido arrancada de raíz, y lo agradezco. Porque no hay nada más patético que creer que esos tiempos volverán cuando sabes que no es así.

Cuando te das cuenta de que ya no eres la misma persona dispuesta a dejarte llevar por lo que el destino desea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Cuando has experimentado el dolor máximo que se te puede ser concedido. Cuando ya no deseas _ver _cómo la gente que adoras sufre sin que puedas hacer nada.

Un sentimiento _curioso_.

_¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar las agonizantes penas de quién amó para no ser amada? _

_Pues adelante. Te presento la historia de "Aborrecer a la mirada"._

**oOo**

_**Nombre: **__Kano Shuuya.  
__**Edad:**__ 16 años.  
__**Ocupación:**__ estorbar.  
__**Creencias:**__ en su carpeta de pornografía.  
__**Extras:**__ es un idiota.  
_

**oOo**

Desesperación. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera cuando estuve a punto de morir. El sentimiento angustiante que se incrusta en tu garganta y fluye libremente, arrasando _tus _necesidades para intercambiarlas por las de _quien _te sientes desesperado.

Si pudiera dar algo, cualquier cosa, para que ese sentimiento se fuera cada vez que Kano daba alguna de sus caminatas nocturnas, juro por la deidad de cualquier religión que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Ese imbécil cree que puede ir de aquí para allá como si fuera la situación menos irreverente que existiese.

Error.

Estoy aquí, frente a la puerta, esperando, tratando _parecer _una persona paciente. Creyéndome yo misma ese absurdo cuento, ¿Para quién? Pues para ti, desgraciado. Aunque sé perfectamente que eso te parecería gracioso y te reirías como siempre lo haces; exclusivamente para hacerme enojar. Kano Shuuya es un idiota de los que hay pocos; de los que te enamoras con sólo verlos.

Véase, típico mujeriego y conquistador de novelas clásicas, el estereotipo de hombre ganador. Aquél que con una sonrisa puede hacer que todas caigan a sus pies y que les puede hacer creer que no son la "cualquiera", la de "hoy", la del "otro día" —¿Te cuento un secreto, zorrita? ¡Sí lo eres! Tanto como yo lo soy—.

Esa es la forma más adecuada para describir a _Kano Shuuya_.

Aunque, la _verdad_, nunca vas a poder saber quién es él, a quién quiere, si le importas o no.

Dato curioso: es un gran mentiroso. Sin embargo, las mentiras son las que cautivan al corazón.

La puerta se abre, lentamente, pero a pesar de saber que ésta chocará conmigo no me muevo. Miro de manera sutil el reloj electrónico sobre la mesita de centro color caoba; una y treinta de la madrugada marcaba exactamente.

Mi mirada llena de furia se enfocó en la silueta ese idiota. Estaba casi absolutamente preparada para darle un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, pero noté la seriedad en su mirada; no fui capaz de descifrar si era otra más de sus mentiras.

—¿A ti qué te pasa, imbécil? —quería demostrarle de manera _clara_ que necesitaba explicaciones.

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada. —intentó sonreír, pero claramente no lo logró.

—¿En serio quieres que me trague todo ese cuento?

—Es lo que tú _deseas_, ¿No es así?

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Él se acercó hasta mí, hasta mis labios. Los sopló con suavidad y yo, al sentir esa electrizante corriente de aire suspiré.

No de placer, no de forma provocativa para él. Suspiré porque estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Cómo alguien que no era Seto podía ver a través de las _mentiras_? Porque no; Kano no era el único monstruo mentiroso que existía.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo que tú más deseas es poder creerme, Kido.

Sigo sin entender cómo puede decir algo tan cierto con esa naturalidad.

—No sé a qué te refieres, estúpido —tratar de ocultarlo de forma patética. _Ocultar_ es mi especialidad, pero no me gusta ocultarme frente a las personas que amo—, mejor explícame de una buena vez por qué llegas a estas horas de la madrugada.

No entiendo con qué fin trato de cambiar el tema. Kano Shuuya es Kano Shuuya. Y Kano Shuuya se sale con la suya de una forma u otra: es su naturaleza tener la razón, aunque no la tenga.

¿Contradictorio, no es así? Adivina qué, ese es el comportamiento innato de un _mentiroso_. Yo lo sé perfectamente.

—Oh; sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Tú deseas creerme desde el interior de tus entrañas porque, si algún día llego a decirte las palabras "_te quiero", "te amo" _o un patético _"me importas"_, probablemente sea otra más de mis mentiras.

Se acercó hasta mi oído, susurrando con sensualidad.

—Te contaré un secreto. Tendrías razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_Llora, gime, chilla todo lo que quieras; abstente a las consecuencias de la 'verdad'."_

* * *

_._

_Notas de la autora: _Bellezas, ni yo me explico cómo fue que logré terminar este capítulo tan pronto. [Porque es corto, perra] Bueno, seh. Y también porque estaba aburrida y no tenía nada mejor que hacer en clase de filosofía.

Espero que lloren, ese es mi objetivo principal. [No estudié inglés por terminar esto, me deben una]

En fin, ¡besos y gracias por todos sus preciosos reviews!

—_R_**.**


	3. Oh, liar

**Música del capítulo**— Liar – ONE OK ROCK.

**Nota**— Ay, dios, sé que los constantes cambios de narrador terminarán por agobiarlos, pero es verdaderamente necesario que el relato esté ambientado desde varios puntos de vista.

* * *

**Only once**

_Oh, liar_

* * *

Kido Tsubomi desde siempre había creído que todos llegaban al mundo por alguna razón. Ella no distinguía en cuán corta hubiera sido tu estadía en este pequeño y cruel universo, o en lo insignificante que tu existencia hubiera significado para alguien más; la _vida_ —antes— para ella tenía una sola razón: lograr alcanzar tus ideales, _tus sueños_.

Doce años. Una apariencia sutilmente atractiva. Un alma inundada por el _«algún día»_. Un corazón agrietado por las mentiras.

—Tsubomi, no has tocado tus verduras. ¿Te sucede algo? —ahogó un gemido al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su madre llamarla. Sintió como las inquisitivas miradas del resto de su familia se acomodaban en su cabeza gacha, delatándola abiertamente.

Una risita traviesa llegó hasta los oídos de todos.

—Shuuya, no seas insolente. —la típica reprimenda de su hermana mayor.

—Si quieres contarnos algo, lo que sea, no dudes en hacerlo, hija. —esta vez, su padre era quién tomaba el protagonismo. Sentado a su lado, acarició con delicadeza sus suaves cabellos, continuando con su comida.

Ella suspiró, mirando a su madre. Ésta le sonrió, repitiendo la acción hecha por el hombre.

—Cualquier cosa. —le dio un amoroso beso en la sien, mirándola con una brillante sonrisa.

—Cualquier cosa. —repitió.

Soltó un corto suspiro, comenzando a comer sus verduras. Hacía tiempo que no comía carne, le apestaba el olor a ser vivo muerto en un plato para su deleite personal: aborrecía el perecer para saciar las necesidades de alguien más. Y es que, si no fuera porque _debía _comer algo, tampoco se alimentaría con vegetales ni frutas.

—¿Cómo les ha ido hoy en la escuela? —Ayano intentaba romper la tensión.

—Tsubomi ha vuelto a sacar un diez en su examen de lengua. —gruñó hacia Kousuke, regalándole una mirada asesina: lo que faltaba, otra charla acerca de lo inteligente que era.

—¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones! —la heroína de bufanda roja la abrazó de manera estrepitosa, volteando accidentalmente su vaso con agua mineral sobre su ropa.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. La peliverde sentía como poco a poco el frío liquido atravesaba con facilidad la delgada tela de su uniforme, mojando su abdomen y llegando incluso hasta sus medias; sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

Quería gritarle a la imbécil de su hermana que tuviera más cuidado, que era una estúpida, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un jadeo lleno de impotencia antes de que se levantara violentamente de la mesa para salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

No quería escuchar el concierto de carcajadas que Shuuya crearía, el cual rápidamente contagiaría al resto de su familia.

No quería escuchar como su madre trataba de calmar su llanto a la vez que ella misma trataba de autoregular su risa.

No quería escuchar las falsas disculpas de su hermano menor después de que todo hubiese acabado.

—¡Es tan tonta!

—¡Silencio, Shuuya!

Chilló descaradamente al escuchar aquello. Si no fuera porque era la peor de las cobardes volvería hasta allá y le daría una paliza al desgraciado de Kano Shuuya.

**oOo**

Miró al cielo nocturno, tratando de contar las estrellas que danzaban frente a ella.

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro.._.

Eran tantas que no sabía si existía un número para poder nombrarlas a todas. A veces, Kido Tsubomi se sentía como una estrella. Aquella, solitaria, que nadie cuenta, la cuál brilla intensamente y tiene las esperanzas de, algún día, volverse una estrella fugaz.

_Cinco, seis, siete, ocho..._

La estrella que probablemente, vista a años luz, ya desapareció y no queda evidencia de ella. Que algún día podrá resurgir y volver a brillar majestuosamente; quizás, ganarse su propio número.

_"—¿Ves esa estrella, mami?_

_—Sí._

_—Esa es la estrella diez millones novecientos cincuenta y dos mil seiscientos ochenta y dos. ¿Cierto que es hermosa?_

_—Sí, hija, sí."_

_Nueve, diez, once, doce..._

Ah, si tan sólo pudiera ser como una estrella. Si pudiera aparentar brillar eternamente cuando a años luz podría no ser así. Si no importara que desapareciera, ya que alguna otra idéntica podría reemplazarla.

Esperen...

¿Acaso eso no era así ya?

Si ni a su padre ni a su madre les importó acabar con su vida y con la de su hermana, a su actual familia no le importaría en lo más mínimo reemplazarla por un ser superior.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación completamente, sentándose en el marco de ésta. La brisa chocaba contra su rostro, helándolo mucho más de lo que normalmente estaba. Pensaba en que todas las estrellas merecían un número y que todas las personas merecían una razón por la cuál vivir.

¿Cuál sería la suya?

Presentía que jamás podría encontrarla, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Pero bueno, no valía la pena pensar de forma tan negativa. Tenía a la muerte frente a sus ojos y ni se inmutaba. Supuso que no le tendría miedo a ser una persona inútil, porque desde pequeña ya la habían atado a esa inseguridad.

"No seas cobarde, Tsubomi."

Si tan sólo fuese más sencillo.

_Trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis..._

—¿Tsubomi? —era una voz delicada, con tono burlón pero sincero. No, definitivamente no era la voz de Shuuya—, ¿puedo entrar?

_No, claro que no. Fuera de aquí. _

—Claro.

La puerta rechinó sonoramente en cuanto fue abierta. La figura que acababa de entrar ni se inmutó al ver a la chica de cabellos verdes en aquella posición tan peligrosamente comprometedora. Como si esperara con tranquilidad al momento en que ella decidiera lanzarse para encarar a sólo un final; el término inminente de su vida.

_Ella_ se sentó a los pies de su cama, mirándola mientras ésta la ignoraba. Su bufanda se mecía al son del viento que se colaba, helándole hasta las entrañas. Esperaba pacientemente a que la más joven produjera un sonido cualquiera que hiciese notar su presencia en la habitación, el cual jamás llegó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —mintió—, de hecho, no tienes por qué estar aquí. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí, hermana.

Su mirada para nada convencida se deslizó serenamente hasta la sonrisa fingida de la peliverde, con gentileza acarició suavemente su nuca.

_Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte..._

—¿Sabes? Las personas se preocupan de otras porque las quieren. Para mí, tú felicidad es lo más importante, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces.

—Lo dices como si las _"personas"_ tuvieran la capacidad de querer incondicionalmente.

"—_Mami, ya me cansé de contar._

—_¿Y no te duele tener que dejar a una infinidad de estrellas sin número?_

—_Depende. Si a mí no me importan ellas, ¿a alguien más sí?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—_La naturaleza de la raza humana es extraña. La gente dice que una madre o padre puede amar incondicionalmente a sus hijos. Pero... ¿Algo como eso de verdad existe?_

—_Pues puedo ver que en tu caso no, Tsubomi. El amor que tu familia te tenía era tan superficial como las cicatrices de tu cuerpo."_


End file.
